


Riflessi

by KiKiNaKy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Introspection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiKiNaKy/pseuds/KiKiNaKy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry riceve un pacchetto ed inizia a pensare...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riflessi

Sono da solo, in questo luogo che per i prossimi due giorni sarà “casa”.  
La scuola è finita da tempo.   
La guerra è iniziata da tempo.

Mi nascondo perché sono un bersaglio.

Hedwig sa sempre dove trovarmi, è il mio unico contatto con il mondo.  
I primi mesi usavamo ancora il quartier generale. Ormai sono passati esattamente centoventidue giorni dall’ultima volta che ho visto un volto umano.

Pochi minuti fa mi ha portato un pacchetto. Fotografie. 

Colin Creevey mi manda i suoi scatti di scuola con una nota di speranza:  
-Resisti, siamo tutti con te, ti vogliamo bene-  
Dolce Colin, un pelo fastidioso, ma un cuore puro.

Sfoglio le fotografie.

Alcuni scatti rubati mi fanno lacrimare. I soggetti inconsapevoli hanno espressioni genuine e felici.  
Noi tre, Hermione Ron ed io, in riva al lago a ripassare in vista degli esami.   
Sembriamo una ripresa di tempi lontani, come se non fossimo nemmeno noi. Immobili come una fotografia babbana, Hermione china sul libro, Ron ed io sdraiati. Saremo sempre così, illuminati dal tramonto, nella foto e anche nel mio cuore.

I gemelli mentre sferzano un bolide. Le facce fiere. Ancora in due.  
George non c’è più. Ha fatto scudo col suo corpo per salvare Fred da una maledizione.

Luna e Ginny al tavolo di Ravenclaw a colazione. Rosso e Oro accerchiato dal blu come la notte. Non ho più notizie di loro da tempo.

Cedric Diggory portato in trionfo dai suoi compagni. Il campione Tre Maghi, sarebbe vivo se non fossi stato scelto come quarto campione.  
Mi dispiace veramente per quel bel ragazzo. Meritava la gloria.

Una battaglia di palle di neve, non riconosco i volti, è stata scattata da una finestra forse del secondo piano. Umide palle di neve che volano verso studenti/bersagli, riesco quasi a sentire le risate. Nel mondo parallelo di Hogwarts bastava così poco per essere felici.

Draco Malfoy ed io…

Draco Malfoy ed io al campo da quidditch, seduti sull’erba.  
Noi, vicini. Una cosa che non sarà mai più possibile.   
Noi, semplicemente noi due.   
Per sempre vicini, oltre la vita, oltre la morte.

Tutto ad un tratto non riesco a respirare. Le pareti di questa baracca si stringono verso di me.  
Nulla ha più importanza, devo andarmene.  
Con l’ultima foto stretta fra le dita e i miei occhi che la fissano mi smaterializzo.  
Non importa la destinazione. Non riesco ad alzare lo sguardo dalla foto il tempo necessario per vedere dove sono finito.  
Cado a sedere.  
La sabbia della spiaggia mi sporca i pantaloni, ma non comprendo sia una spiaggia. Il suono delle onde mi culla dolcemente, ma il mio orecchio non lo riconosce. Il sole caldo e lucente illumina l’istantanea, ma non vedo altro che noi.

Ricordo perfettamente quando è stata scattata. L’unica volta in sette anni di scuola in cui abbiamo parlato civilmente.  
Le nostre scope dovrebbero essere poco più in là.  
Abbiamo volato per il puro gusto di sentire la velocità sul viso, siamo atterrati per riposare e avevi poche parole da dirmi.

Ti ho risposto:  
“Ti ringrazio e comprendo. Farò del mio meglio.” Siamo rimasti in silenzio. Realizzo solo ora che nel dolore più totale in quel momento ero felice. Felice come non lo sarò mai più nella vita.  
Felice di essere al tuo fianco, consapevole che il tempo ci avrebbe divisi, illuso che fossimo due semplici ragazzi senza responsabilità più grandi di noi. Annebbiato da un futuro che non si sarebbe potuto realizzare.   
Quel giorno tu hai scelto la tua strada. Hai preso la decisione che ha segnato la tua vita e la mia.  
Mentre calde lacrime scendono indisturbate sulle mie guance, il rimpianto s’impossessa di me.

Non avrei potuto farti cambiare idea. Non mi hai chiesto una valida ragione per cambiare idea.   
Solo il rispetto con cui mi hai informato, me unico fra tutti.

Quando ancora partecipavo alle riunioni dell’ordine, sentivo tue notizie, sentivo le maldicenze.  
Ogni parola cattiva nei tuoi confronti mi feriva e il dolore mi dava la forza di portare avanti la messinscena, io dovrei odiarti.  
Avrei voluto urlare loro che non eri un vigliacco, ma un forte uomo intelligente in grado di decidere.  
Avrei voluto gridare il mio rispetto nei tuoi confronti, il mio amore, il dolore per la tua mancanza.  
Ogni persona su questa terra dovrebbe essere a conoscenza di quanto tu, Draco Malfoy, sei al di sopra di tutti.  
Avrei voluto ucciderli per aver solo pensato il tuo nome.  
Non l’ho fatto ed ho ingoiato la mia stessa anima.

Raccolgo una manciata di sabbia e la lascio scorrere tra le dita.  
Che cosa siamo noi piccoli granelli insignificanti per l’universo.  
Sono solo io, Harry Potter. Posso combattere contro un Mago Oscuro, ma non ho nessuna possibilità contro un destino crudele.

Non pensavo al tuo volto da tempo.  
Volgo lo sguardo alla prima stella della sera, forse anche tu la stai guardando, sorrido felice.  
Fisso la fotografia tra le mie dita.  
Ti vorrei qui al mio fianco.

Non perché sarebbe giusto, non perché Voldemort è uno psicopatico.

Ti vorrei qui al mio fianco per egoismo.

Vorrei conoscerti veramente, parlare ore con te di argomenti inutili.  
O rimanere in silenzio come quel giorno sul campo, seduti sull’erba semplicemente a respirare.

Guardo la foto e scopro che mi manchi. Ne sono devastato.

Nuove emozioni entrano nel mio cuore.

Sfiorarti una spalla. Accarezzarti una guancia. Baciarti lievemente. Specchiarmi nell’argento liquido dei tuoi occhi.

Soffro della perdita del nostro amore mai iniziato.

Non ha importanza come finirà la guerra. Non sarò mai più completo.  
Cercherò di rispettare la richiesta che mi hai fatto quel giorno.  
Un giorno farò incorniciare questa foto.  
Ogni volta che le passerò davanti mi fermerò ad ammirarla.  
Mentre il cuore mi si riempirà di veleno sorriderò nel ricordare noi due, seduti sull’erba immobili. Uniti per l’eternità.

“Harry mi dispiace, spero che comprenderai, prenderò il marchio e combatterò al fianco di Voldemort. Cerca di non morire e di vincere la guerra, ti prego.”

Nessuna speranza.  
Nessun amore.  
Nessuna gloria.  
Nessun lieto fine.


End file.
